El mal día de Yuuta
by Nekoham
Summary: —Mizuki, ¿cuál es tu objetivo exactamente? —Besar a mi cita, por supuesto.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de POT me pertenece, bla, bla, yo solo los tomo prestados, bla, bla, yo no gano dinero con esto :3.

**El mal día de Yuuta.**

Definitivamente aquel no había sido un buen día.

Había ido a pasar la tarde a su casa con toda la intención de estar un rato con su familia y, ¿quién sabe?, con un poco de suerte su hermana le prepararía la tarta de fresas que tanto le gustaba; pero para su mala fortuna y, por primera vez (que él tuviera memoria), no había encontrado a nadie en casa. Bueno, estaba su hermano y todos los regulares de Seigaku, sentados en su sala, todos sonrientes. Viendo su televisión. Sus películas. Y, dios, ¿eso era tarta de fresas? ¡Su tarta de fresas! La tarta que su nee-san preparaba especialmente para él. ¡Eso era el colmo! Y él no lo soportaría, se quejaría con su hermana por teléfono, porque no se iba a quedar ahí con toda esa gente.

Su hermano había tratado de convencerlo para que se quedara a pasar un rato con ellos y esperara para saludar a su madre y a su hermana, que tanto lo extrañaban, pero… ¡se habían comido su tarta! Estaba tremendamente ofendido, sin importarle lo tonto que sonora la razón. Así que, sin interesarle nada más, se marchó, después se disculparía con su familia.

Sin embargo, el camino a St. Rudolph tampoco fue muy placentero. Primero, había hecho fila en la casilla de la estación porque justamente se le había terminado el crédito; estuvo esperando por su turno durante diez minutos y, cuando por fin llegó, el sistema dejó de funcionar por otros cinco minutos. Y, para rematar, una niña hizo un escándalo porque al parecer Yutta se había sentado sobre su amigo imaginario. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que ahí estaba una cosa imaginaria? ¿Y no se suponía que los amigos imaginarios no morían? ¡Esas cosas ni siquiera existían, eran imaginarios! Demonios, la gente no le perdió de vista hasta que subió al tren.

El trayecto no tuvo mayores complicaciones (lo que agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía), y finalmente llegó a la escuela, cansado, molesto y con hambre. Tal vez le pediría a Akazawa-buchou que le diera alguno de los pastelillos que secretamente guardaba en su habitación. No, mejor no, ahora sólo le apetecía dormir hasta la cena.

Llegó a su habitación y tiró su maletín en el primer espacio libre que encontró; su habitación no era tan espaciosa como las del resto del alumnado, pero a diferencia de los demás, él no tenía que compartirla con nadie, (lo cual, en esos momentos, le venía genial porque no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie). Ese era uno de los privilegios de ser regular en el club de tenis (y que el director fuera un gran fanático de ese deporte ayudaba bastante, ya que los cuartos individuales eran originalmente para los miembros del consejo estudiantil). El cuarto no era grande pero tenía lo indispensable: una cama, un escritorio, un pequeño closet y, por supuesto, baño privado. Se daba por bien servido.

Se tendió sobre su cama, dispuesto a dormir toda la tarde y olvidarse del mal rato que acababa de pasar pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera relajarse, alguien tuvo la mala educación de llamar a su puerta.

Maldito, malditos todos los que se empeñaban en mantenerlo despierto y prolongar la agonía de ese día infernal. Trató de ignorar los golpecitos a su puerta, tal vez si no se movía, el impertinente que estuviera llamando a la puerta se iría. Sí, eso debía servir; el plan no tenía fallos, así que se quedó muy quietecito aún con sus ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó esa voz.

—¡Yuuta-kun! Sé perfectamente que estás ahí, te vi llegar hace poco. Así que levántate y ábreme la puerta, que tengo que hablar contigo—Yuuta abrió un ojo. Esa definitivamente era la voz de Mizuki-san; el castaño no sabía cómo le hacía su senpai para saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo todo el tiempo, tal vez lo estaba espiando con alguna cámara. Se imaginó a Hajime viéndolo cada minuto a través de una pequeña pantalla de televisión mientras se enchinaba algunos de sus rizos. Se estremeció con la idea, el chico no se atrevería a tanto, pensó—Vamos, Yuuta. Ábreme.

El menor de los Fuji suspiró; al parecer, el universo se empeñaba en no dejarlo descansar, no le quedaba otra más que abrirle a Mizuki. Por lo general le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero hoy no era exactamente "por lo general", hoy era un mal día. Se lo diría, claro, no es que Mizuki lo obligara a hacer cosas todo el tiempo, si hablaba con él seguramente lo que sea que le fuese a pedir, podía esperar hasta mañana y si no, pues él no era el único integrante del equipo de tennis.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, encontrando del otro lado (como esperaba) al manager del equipo. El mayor no necesitó invitación para adentrarse en el pequeño cuarto, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y después clavó su mirada en la de Yuuta.

—Sabes, no te haría mal limpiar de vez en cuando, Yuuta-kun— soltó una risita burlona al ver la reacción de fastidio de Yutta—. Aunque eso no importa ahora, tenemos un problema serio—dijo.

Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su cabello y comenzó a jugar con su bucles.

—¿Qué pasa, Mizuki-san?—preguntó curioso.

—Dentro de una semana tengo una cita, Yutta-kun. Me han invitado el sábado por la noche y he dicho que sí —sonrió— Y bueno, necesito planear algunas cosas—desvió su mirada de la del castaño.

Debía estar bromeando, esa era lo único que le faltaba.

— ¿Una cita? ¡¿Con quién?! —preguntó un poco más alto de lo que pretendía, sobresaltando al mayor, pero es que le había tomado por sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que su compañero estuviera interesado en ese tipo de cosas; no le sorprendía que lo invitaran, claro, Mizuki es popular, inteligente y un, a decir verdad, un poco mono y… ¿qué demonios? Sacudió la cabeza, molesto por el pensamiento.

—Con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil—se acercó al joven hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara—pero no te pongas celoso, Yutta-kun, sigues siendo mi favorito — volvió a sonreír.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas eso, Mizuki-san! ¡Es sólo que…! ¡¿Cómo es que yo tengo que ayudarte a preparar tú cita?!

—Vamos, Yutta. No hagas un escándalo, tú como mi discípulo tienes el deber moral de ayudarme—dijo muy solemne, sentándose en la cama.

—No soy tu discípulo—afirmó cruzándose de brazos. Se maldijo una y mil veces por haber sido tan estúpido en abrir la puerta.

—Sí, lo eres. Ahora, he programado todo un horario para nuestro entrenamiento especial —le extendió una carpeta amarilla que había sacado de un maletín, el cual Yutta no había notado antes.

Abrió la carpeta para leer el contenido, quería echarle un vistazo, comenzando por el horario del "entrenamiento especial".

"De cuatro a seis de la tarde, ver película "Casablanca"; de seis a siete, analizar la película y descubrir posibles estrategias." Revisó la siguiente hoja, encontrándose con lo mismo, todas las tardes hasta el viernes estaba programado que verían por lo menos dos películas románticas y después las analizarían…

—Mizuki, ¿cuál es tu objetivo exactamente?

—Besar a mi cita, por supuesto.

El menor de los Fuji sintió como el calor le subía hasta la cara y estaba seguro de que se había puesto muy rojo. Miró a su senpai escandalizado ¿cómo pretendía que le ayudara con eso? ¿Y por qué precisamente él?

— Vamos, Yutta. No pongas esa cara, ya te dije que no hay razón para los celos.

—¡Qué no es eso!—gritó, pero Mizuki lo ignoró— Como sea, no creo que esto funcione, si quieres aprender a besar puedes practicar con algún muñeco o algo así. Las películas son engañosas, es la práctica la que en verdad enseña—dijo calmándose un poco.

— ¡Yo no necesito aprender!—aclaró molesto— Y mírate, hablando como todo un experto, ¡qué sorprendente! — soltó una risita malévola—, en cuanto a la práctica: a menos que quieras ofrecerte como voluntario, ya lo había tomado en cuenta, el viernes saldremos a algunos clubs nocturnos y buscaremos "práctica"—terminó por explicar comenzando a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

El castaño lo miró enojado, se negaba completamente a ser parte de todo ese absurdo plan, de ese entrenamiento… ¡ni siquiera era un entrenamiento! ¿Por qué (quien fuera que lo tuviera ahí) se empeñaban en mantenerlo en esa absurda platica?, quizá había hecho algo muy malo en su otra vida y lo estaba pagando.

—No lo haré. Yo tengo planes para el viernes y no puedo cancelarlos sólo porque tú tienes problemas para socializar—se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió invitando al otro chico a desaparecer de su vista. El mayor suspiró.

—Como quieras entonces, esto lo hice pensando también en ti. Un poco de experiencia no puede hacerte mal—se encogió de hombros—tus futuras citas me lo hubieran agradecido. En fin, entonces mañana nos vemos.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, dando un fuerte golpe. El mayor parpadeó sorprendido, aún viendo hacia la puerta y enseguida fijó su vista en el castaño.

_Curioso_; algo había molestado a Yutta, conseguiría buenos datos de esto.

—¡Tú!... ¡¿C-cómo?! ¡Yo no necesito experiencia, no asumas cosas de las que no conoces ni un poco! —reclamó, la molestia era casi palpable en los gestos del menor, tenía sus puños apretados a los costados, su quijada estaba demasiado tensa y su cara completamente roja.

— Te equivocas, Yutta-kun —dijo en tono grave— Se mucho más de ti de lo que te imaginas, tengo "conocimiento de causa", sé lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser, así que no trates de engañarme, pequeño Fuji—. En realidad no sabía nada, no le gustaba mucho la idea de enterarse de la vida amorosa de su joven aprendiz, pero tampoco podía aceptar que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba y que asumió algunas cosas; ese no era su estilo.

Yutta apretó aun más sus puños, ¡cómo odiaba que lo juzgaran! El que ahora no le interesaran ese tipo de cosas no quería decir que nunca había tenido experiencia en nada, _inocente_ bufó; que estupidez más grande; si eso es lo que el manager pensaba, él le demostraría lo contrario.

Se deslizó rápidamente desde un lado hasta quedar frente a frente con el manager del equipo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta topar con la puerta y colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hajime, quien no se movía.

—No necesito aprender lo que ya sé—susurró acercando su rostro al del otro tenista—, es muy grosero de tu parte asumir ese tipo de cosas y además llamarme así cuando sabes que me molesta tanto, Mizuki-san—apenas y murmuraba lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara mientras olfateaba el cuello y rostro del manager.

Mizuki seguía sin reaccionar, no sólo estaba siendo aprisionado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de su kohai sino que, al parecer, a este lo había poseído el espíritu de un animal salvaje, ¿qué se supone que debes hacer cuando estás siendo olfateado por alguien? ¿Dejarlo? ¿Detenerlo? Tal vez debía incluir alguna película un poco más salvaje en su investigación… no, nada de distracciones.

— ¿Y-Yuuta-kun, qué estás haciendo? —el castaño no respondió, se dedicó a morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Él siempre había sido mejor actuando que explicando.

Se pegó completamente al otro chico y acomodó una de sus piernas entre las de otro tenista, mientras repartía pequeños besos en la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la boca, deteniéndose por un momento ahí. El mayor sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Necesitas una explicación previa, Mizuki-san?—sonrió. No tenía intención de continuar con eso, seguramente con lo que había hecho era suficiente para que el otro entendiera el punto. Se alejó un poco del tenista, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando; Yuuta le observó por un minuto, se sentía bien tener el control del chico. Tal vez… No, no tenía caso, había que recordar que todo eso era por la dichosa cita —. Mañana nos vemos, senpai.

Mizuki abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿acaso pretendía dejar las cosas así? Observó directamente a las orbes cafés del menor, eso no se iba a quedar así. Claro que no, nadie se burlaba de Hajime Mizuki, (bueno tal vez, el otro Fuji-kun, pero eso era diferente) y menos otro Fuji.

Tomó por el cuello de la camisa al chico y le besó; fue un choque de bocas más que un beso. Un beso furioso, demandante y desesperado, ciertamente no lo que llamaría perfecto, pero en más de una forma se sentía correcto, se sentía bien.

Separó sus labios permitiendo que el castaño profundizara el beso. ¿Por qué negar lo que se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué negar que le gustaba que Yuuta tuviera el control? Se relajó y entrelazó sus manos en el cuello del menor, cediéndole el control por completo; sintió como estaba siendo empujado de nuevo contra la puerta y enterró sus dedos en el cabello castaño que, al contrario de lo que parecía, era suave, tal vez le recomendaría un nuevo corte de pelo… se arrastró de regreso al momento, no estaba bien que pensara esas cosas dada la situación; sintió como sus manos eran retiradas del contacto y como poco a poco el joven Fuji rompía el beso. Esta vez no abrió los ojos.

—Suficiente práctica por hoy, Mizuki-s... Mizuki—se corrigió; su respiración era tan irregular como la suya y el sonrojo que había adquirido lo hacía ver tan lindo.

El manager sonrió. Probablemente era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si seguían, él por supuesto no lo hubiera detenido.

—Claro, claro. Mañana tendremos por lo menos cuatro horas para practicar, Yuuta-chan—dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Ahora tengo mucha información que ordenar, clasificar… y, claro, darle un uso para el entrenamiento—. El joven Fuji parpadeó de sorpresa, no era posible que fuera a utilizar eso… bueno estaban hablando de Mizuki.—Yuuta-chan, deberías agradecerme el haberte cambiado el humor que traías. ¿Sabes? No teveías muy lindo con el ceño fruncido. En fin, hasta mañana—salió de la habitación antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, se puso completamente rojo y miró de muy mala manera a la puerta, ¿no podría ser un poco serio en esos momentos?

Aunque era cierto, ya no estaba de mal humor y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez sí necesitaba algo de práctica.

***

**Notas finales:** Bueno, esto me quedó más decente, no sé, en este fandom nunca estoy satisfecha y es que lo amo tanto que siento que no soy lo suficientemente buena para escribir de ellos *llora*. Ni modo, esperemos que no esté muy OoC y que sea de su agrado y por supuesto no me odien .o.

Muchas gracias a mi linda Aka-chan y a Jeadore que fueron tan amables de betear el fic 3.

_¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Boletos de regreso a mis otros fandoms? Todo es bienvenido._


End file.
